


Gone

by serenemelody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Organization XIII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenemelody/pseuds/serenemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's "alone time" allows him to remember someone seemingly important to him. Unfortunately, that means he has to let go of them as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Axel let his shoulders hunch as he looked down at the 'WINNER' stick in his hand. He was frustrated to no end as he thought about how all of this could have happened. He knew that there was no way he could bring them back, bring her back. As much as he would have wanted to at the moment, he couldn't.

_"Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

Thinking about that day made Axel angrier at himself. He let her run, he let him run. Yet, he didn't bring them back this time. He gripped onto the 'WINNER' stick tightly as he rested his elbow on his window sill, overlooking The World That Never Was along with Kingdom Hearts, held high in the sky. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head back and forth... This was not the future they had wanted... Definitely not the future he wanted, that's for sure.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames lightly pushed himself away from the window and migrated back over towards his bed. With a grunt, he raised his hand which contained the ice cream stick and was about to throw it until he realized that he couldn't. He lowered his hand back down to his side as he collapsed onto his bed. What was he thinking? His friendship with those two had become something more than he had ever planned it to be… In some aspects, it was too big for him to handle at times.

Still, he wouldn't take back those memories with Roxas and Xion for the world. They were best friends after all, and although they were probably worlds apart from each other at the moment, he was pretty sure they were thinking of him too. A sign that they would always be together like he had mentioned one day atop the clock tower in Twilight Town…

One day he remembered vividly, was probably one of his best moments with the two. Axel laid there in his bed remembering that day as if it were the day before with a smile on his face; that is… Until something didn't seem right.

The red-head couldn't quite place his finger on it but he knew something was wrong. As the scene continued to play within his head he felt like someone was missing.

Like their trio wasn't complete.

In his head he said: _There's Roxas, and me, and Xi-_

That's when it hit him like a surge of lighting. He couldn't remember **her** name! He shot up straight from his bed as he made futile attempts to say **her** name, yet none of them seemed like they were the one. He thought that maybe if he could reminisce on more memories with **her** , then maybe he could remember **her** name. To him this wasn't something where you just forget someone's name and ask someone else later. No. He needed to know **her** name.

_Wait. Who was she?_

_No, I can't forget! I can't!_

He rubbed his temples as he was frantically going through memories of her until he realized that not only did he forget her name, but he was also forgetting her as a whole… No! He couldn't have this! Although he lost her physically, he could NOT lose his memories of her!

_Come on Axel! Make yourself remember!_

But no matter how hard he tried, she continued to run away from his memories… Knowing his attempts would take him no where, he laid back down on his bed as he slowly began to forget everything about her… It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! Still, he felt hopeless to the whole situation.

He let his eyes close as his fleeting memories of her proceeded to vanish forever. Except one, his best memory with both Roxas and her eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower. He let the memory play as he noticed that she was beginning to fade away as she did in his other memories of her. Pretty soon she would be gone here too…

"Goodbye." He whispered to himself as she completely vanished.


End file.
